


Hellfire And Hellcats

by MetalMistress



Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [8]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bathing/Washing, Comfort/Angst, Dem hips doe, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Gallows, He also knows how much his girlfriend loves his hips, Hell, Hell Trauma, Inspired by Music, Just Warning, Nudity, Riots, Romantic Fluff, Shameless Smut, Sir Pentious Being Sir Pentious, Sir Pentious loves his girlfriend, Smut, Swayyy baby swayyy, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and so does Sir Pentious, dark themes, snakes have two dicks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-05
Updated: 2020-03-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:27:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23021698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MetalMistress/pseuds/MetalMistress
Summary: You're a kind woman. You work very hard to make sure that the patrons of your city are comfortable and safe-- increased police patrol, low tax rates, low rent rates-- you did it all. You sacrificed so much for your people, and you can only hope that they see hellcats in a different light. You work hard to change the public image of hellcats, you've put your own blood, sweat, and tears into it.But not everyone in hell is swayed by your efforts.A large part of the city outside of your territory are extremists. They despise hellcats and what they did to their ancestors, and have never let go of their hate for them. When you hear news of a hellcat that is to be executed by them in front of a large crowd, you and Sir Pentious decide to play hero, go into the extremist's territory, and rescue them.You had no idea just how bad the situation actually was.
Relationships: Sir Pentious/Reader (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Hazbin Hotel: Hiss n' Kiss [Sir Pentious/Cat Demon Overlord Reader] [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1630153
Comments: 18
Kudos: 54





	Hellfire And Hellcats

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys. Quick little thing I wanna say. Don't worry, you're not in trouble! No spankings for you. ♥
> 
> I want to make an important announcement of sorts. Nothing scary or serious, but it's greatly important to me.  
> You guys know I really like writing stories. You guys know my specialty is smut and it typically is posted at the end of the fanfic, to help people who don't like smut avoid reading it. Well, I decided that doing that and adding in the headers (Those little lines I use to show a change of scene or passing of time) weren't enough, so I made a big ass rainbow banner that I will be implementing into my fanfics from now on.
> 
> Here's how it's going to work.
> 
> When you first see the rainbow banner, it means "hey, smut is about to start."  
> If you want to skip it, all you have to do is scroll down to the next rainbow banner and start reading just after it.  
> This keeps people from getting uncomfortable AND it allows them to still read those cute little endings I like to do.  
> THIS RAINBOW BANNER IS STRICTLY FOR WARNING YOU GUYS OF SMUT. IT IS NOT USED FOR THE PASSING OF TIME OR CHANGE OF SCENE. IT IS STRICTLY TO SAVE YOUR SWEET LIL OL EYES FROM SMUT. 
> 
> I'm doing this to protect some folks that mean a lot to me that like to read my work, but get uncomfortable around the full-on smut part. There will still be sexual humor, and cussing and stuff in my fan fics, but the rainbow banner will protect your innocent eyes from where it gets reaaaal graphic. I just want to do what I can to help. :)
> 
> ANYWAY.
> 
> SO. LET'S GET INTO THE WARNINGS, SHALL WE?! ;D
> 
> -Violence.  
> -Sexual Humor  
> -Sexual Tension.  
> -Smut at the end.  
> -Cursing  
> -Etc  
> :D
> 
> Enjoy!!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49619319593/in/photostream/)

( _Banner Created By Me._ )  
( _All And Any Art Used Belong To Their Respective Artists._ )

_**♫♪** My heart is like a hand grenade _  
_ Pull the pin and detonate _  
_ Ready, set, I'm 'bout to blow! _  
_ Cause all the hate you ever spewed _  
_ Made me into something new _  
_ Sit back and enjoy the show! **♫♪  
** _ **-Eddie Anthony of "The Score" in their song "In My Bones"**

* * *

Red sunlight peaks through the partly open black-colored blackout curtains, cascading down onto the large four-poster-curtain-canopy-bed on which you and Sir Pentious are peacefully sleeping. The curtains have been pulled and tied back, allowing the sun to shine down on the silken sheets that cover your nude bodies. You both snore softly as the hellish city birds chirp among themselves in the trees located in your private gardens behind your lavish Victorian Manor. Downstairs in the kitchens, the head chef is preparing Lord Sir Pentious's breakfast, as well as your own. The staff of your manor buzz about the mansion, completing their list of duties given to them by the head butler, Gerard. The alarm clock on Sir Pent's side of the bed rings and rattles, only to be silenced when it is suddenly grabbed and thrown across the room by a very droopy serpent tail, causing the alarm clock to break into a bunch of little pieces. Groaning grumpily, Sir Pentious is the first to wake up.

"Sssssuch an annoying thing..." He sleepily grumbles to himself as he slowly sits up in bed before stretching, groaning as his spine pops. 

After blinking several times, Sir Pent's once blurry vision begins to clear and he is finally able to peer about the large, grand and luxurious bedroom that you share with him. He admires the Victorian furnishings that you had custom ordered specially for him, all custom built with him in mind. He never told you, but he was so thankful that you took the time to redesign the room the first night you began sharing your room with him. You originally had the furniture all crowded together despite it being such a large room, which was difficult with his long body and tail that trailed behind him everywhere he went. When he moved in, however, you took the time and spaced everything out, that way he had plenty of space to coil or to slither about his daily routine. It touched him, because he didn't ask or even peep about how he found it difficult to move around-- you just naturally took him into consideration because you were a wonderful person.

Truly, he was grateful for your existence.

Speaking of you, Sir Pentious looks over to his right, and find you peacefully sleeping, arms still cling around his waist. He smiles down at you with an adoring gaze. Even with your fur entirely askew and all over the place, you still looked beautiful to him. Your stomach and chest steadily rise and fall at a slow pace, as your diaphragm repeatedly expands and contracts with each and every breath. He can't help himself-- he can't resist reaching out and lightly stroking the very tips of his claws through your silky fur and over your scalp. The sensation causes you to smile in your sleep, which in turn causes Sir Pentious's stomach to flutter with butterflies-- your smile always does that to him. He hopes it stays that way for the rest of your lives.

He continues to scratch and pet your scalp until finally, you awaken.

"Mmmmrow?" You trill, popping your head up with partly-lidded eyes. One hand hesitantly leaves Sir Pentious's waist and moves towards your eye so you can itch it with your knuckle before wiping your tear ducts clean of eye boogies. You let out a soft, feline-sounding yawn, your fur bristles and becomes all spiky as you stretch and arch your back before finally flattening back down as you go back to hugging Sir Pentious's waist, laying your head on his lap as he leans back against the upholstered button-back (Also known as 'tufted') headboard of your bed, continuing to scratch your head.

"Good morning." You murmur drowsily, peeking up at your loving boyfriend.

"Good morning, my beloved."

"How did you sleep?"

"I ssslept fine, thank you. The alarm clock seems to have... myssssteriously broken."

You lift your head and lean slightly to check his nightstand for the broken clock, only to find it missing. With a clear look of bemusement on your face, you look across the room and find it on the floor towards the foot of your bed in a million little pieces.

"Uh-huh. It seems to have 'sploded as well." You say, giving Sir Pentious the side-eye, which he chooses to deliberately ignore.

"Yesss. It went boom."

"And you had nothing to do with it?"

"Of coursssse not! I am mossst certainly a morning person, after all!"

You resist the urge to snicker, because Sir Pentious is most certainly _not_ a morning person. It's ridiculous and almost insulting that he thinks that such an obviously lie would work on you.

"Mhm. So that's _not_ one of your scales on the floor in the middle of all of the cogs and springs?"

Sir Pentious curiously sits up and looks over at the mess... and doesn't find a single scale.

"I sssee none of my ssscales...?"

"The fact you even looked tells me you're guilty, especially since you're not in shedding season."

"Damn it." He curses under his breath, making you snort with laughter.

"It's fine that you're not a morning person, but you don't need to go breaking every alarm clock we have." You say softly while rubbing his side reassuringly to show you're not mad, even though that is the _34th_ clock he's destroyed.

"I desssspise the annoying contraptions. I was having the mossst _wonderful_ dream, until it woke me up with it'sss annoying racket!"

Your chest shakes with silent laughter. "Darling, we _need_ them."

"Sssays who?!"

 _"Me._ The last time we slept without an alarm clock, Gerard came in with our breakfast and startled you, causing you to jump out of the bed and nearly take all of the blankets with you as you slithered across the room from him."

"Ssso?! He scared me!"

"...I sleep _nude,_ Pentious. My _'kitty'_ was out for everyone to see."

"Your kitty? I'm afraid I don't understand. You _are_ a kitty of sorts, but you don't have- OH. Oh my god. My apologies." He says, a heated blush appearing on his cheeks as he begins to suffer from second-hand-embarrassment. You must have been so embarrassed when that happened! He must have been so tired that he forget it even happened!!

"None needed." You giggle. "Shall we get dressed?"

"Yesss, I sssuppose we must. Shall I fetch your nightgown for you?"

"Mmm, please. I'm still sore."

 _"I bet you are, you minx."_ Sir Pentous says, sounding awfully smug as he slithers off to grab his robe and your nightgown from the closet.

"Shush, it's your fault my legs really hurt." You snicker. "You're the one that wanted several rounds on each one, _you insatiable bastard!"_

"You say it like it's a bad thing!" He giggles as he scoops up his robe and your nightgown. He puts on his robe and ties it shut before slithering over to you, his hips swaying hypnotically as he moves towards you. You find yourself mesmerized by the way his hips rock to and fro, his hip bones just barely peaking out from the bottom of the short robe. His skin is pulled taut against his lean abdominal muscles, giving him that "V" shape that is highly desired in the male community. Unable to help yourself, you stare and possibly even drool a little.

"Kitty? _Kitty._ Kitty?"

 **"HUH?** What? Sorry."

He smirks, puts one hand on his hip and juts the other out in a sassy way. "You were staring again. At _these,_ I believe." He says, emphasizing the word 'these' with a _oh so sensual_ sway of his hips. Your eyes bulge at the movement, and you immediately spit out;

"Do that again. Oh, please, do that again. Please?"

He chuckles darkly, and tosses your nightgown onto the bed before reaching up to slowly untie his robe in a teasing manner. He pulls back the sides of the robe and lets them hang loosely, revealing smooth dark skin and lean muscles to your hungry eyes. He runs a hand over his stomach, flexing the muscles underneath his hand as it moves it's way down his body. Then, he lifts and raises his arms above his head, resting his wrists on the top of his head as he begins to sway his hips hypnotically for you. 

You groan weakly, and bite your lip. You want to touch him so bad so you reach out to him to do just that, only to think better of it and draw your hand back in. Sir Pentious, however, takes note of the mental argument you're having with yourself and offers you relief;

"You can touch me."

"Re-really?" You ask, sounding slightly hopeful.

"Yessss..." He hisses happily.

You smile shyly as you scoot closer and slowly reach out a hand to touch him. Finally, your fingers press against his lower ab muscles and you can feel the way they flex beneath your fingers as he works his hips from side to side. One of his hands leaves his head, and comes down to rest on top of yours. You're confused for a moment, until he starts to guide your hand up and down his abdominal muscles, allowing you to feel each and every ripple of lean muscle underneath his smooth skin. 

"Like that..." He says softly to you, as if speaking too loud would ruin the moment you two are having. You nod and follow his instructions, causing him to smile sweetly down at you. Then, you decide to experiment a little and lightly scratch his stomach, causing him to moan appreciatively.

"Mmmm.. that feels sssoooo nice. I think you should--"

_Knock knock knock._

Sir Pentious's entire body goes still and then drops as he growls, irritated at having been interrupted. He reties his robe shut, and climbs into the bed as you put on your nightgown, equally as disappointed with the interruption. "Come in." You both call out together.

Gerard comes in, carrying a large tray.

"Your breakfasts are ready." He says, walking towards you. When he hears metal crunch beneath his feet, he pauses and looks down. 

"Oh dear. Did Lord Sir Pentious break another clock, Miss Kitty?"

"I'm afraid so." You giggle.

"I did no sssuch thing! T'was a trick! A ssssscam!" Sir Pentious cries out dramatically, placing a hand on his chest while rearing back and feigning shock.

"Of _course,_ my lord." Gerard says while rolling his eyes. "Because the clocks _absolutely_ have a vendetta against you. It is their life's mission to ruin your mornings."

You and Sir Pentious laugh and giggle at Gerard's snarky sarcastic comments, as Gerard comes over and brings you both your breakfasts; eggs, sausage, and bacon.

"Mmm, it looks delicious. Thank you, Gerard!" You say politely.

He simply bows, and takes his leave. 

You both eat breakfast in bed, snuggling close to each other while you talk about random nonsense;

"Wait-- she did what?" You ask, as you take another bite of sausage.

"She called me 'Edgelord'! Honessssstly, the nerve!" He says, mouth partly full of eggs.

"She's not much better to be frank, with all the stuff she blows up."

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49621025912/in/dateposted/)

"Frank? Who is frank?" Sir Pentious asks as his face twists into a confused expression. "Who wants to be frank and why do they want to?"

You snort and face-palm, _hard_. "Pentious, darling... it's an expression. To be frank means to be blunt."

"OH! Then why didn't you just say that?!"

"I-! I thought you'd have known the terminology! Wasn't the term used in the 1800's, or have my history books got it wrong?"

"I can't say I'm sure. It's been so long that I don't remember."

You scoff and roll your eyes playfully, before reaching over and lightly patting the top of Sir Pentious's head. "Oh, don't worry beloved. I'll take care of you." You say teasingly.

He playfully smacks your hand away, giggling. "Don't belittle me! Wench!"

You giggle evilly, while taking another bite of your sausage. You hum in delight how the savory taste. "Mmm, yummy. How's yours?"

"Delicioussss!"

"Good! Now, what did you want to do after breakfast?"

"Hmmm... I think I'd first like to bathe, with you. Sssomething relaxing to ssstart off the day."

"Mmm, I think we can do that. I'll go get the tub set up, while you finish your breakfast."

"Sssounds good to me!"

You smile, put your plate aside, and hop out of bed. You happily bounce to the bathroom, tail bouncing and swaying from side to side as you trot along, purring the whole time. You aren't aware of it, but Sir Pentious watched you with big adoring eyes as you trotted into the bathroom. The way you bounced along was too cute! He couldn't stand it!

"YOU'RE ADORABLE!" He calls after you, making you falter in your steps, only to giggle bashfully and then keep going, still bouncing along. 

"THANKS!" You call back from within the bathroom as you pull out all of the things you're going to need; herbs, soaps, scrubby brushes, the works. 

First thing you'll need to do is to put the herbs into the tub, and fill it up with warm water. You play with the knobs, tweaking and adjusting them until they're the perfect temperature. Not too hot, but not too cold. You keep it a bit hotter than you normally leave it for yourself, because of Sir Pentious who is cold-blooded and lacks the ability to create his own body heat. This isn't a problem, it just means it's going to get real steamy in the bathroom. Using your hand, you swirl the water to thoroughly mix up the herbs floating in it. It isn't long before you can smell the herbal flowers as steam floods the room. You purr happily-- the scent of a herbal bath has always been pleasing to your nose. Carefully, you then place the bottles, scrubby brushes, and bars of soaps on a stand that is placed nearby the tub. It keeps the soaps and brushes within reach, so you don't have to climb out of the tub each and every time you go to grab one. It's annoying to have to do that, after all, and the point of this bath was both to get clean and to relax. Can't relax if you're annoyed, now can you?

As you work on mixing the herbal flowers again, you hear the bathroom door open, along with the sound of scales dragging against the tile floor. You turn your head and see Sir Pentious slithering over to you, swaying his hips as he approaches. Saliva builds in your throat and you quickly swallow it down and try to calm yourself. Maybe you had a hip kink for Sir Pentious. Is that a thing? A hip kink? 

Well, it is now.

He notices you staring and smirks proudly. It feels good to him to be desired in such a way. It was a major ego boost, especially coming from you. "Dissstracted, beloved?"

"Greatly..." You murmur softly, still entranced by his hips.

"Do you want another show?"

"Y-yeah... Just a q-quick one, I don't want the water to get too cold for you..." You whisper quietly, your voice echoing in the room despite your soft volume. Just because you found his hips sexy didn't mean you were going to put your lustful desires above his health. He's more than just a pair of sexy hips, after all. 

"I can do that." He purrs, untying his robe and fully dropping it to the floor. This time, he slides right up to you and puts his hips in your face as he looks down at you, watching your heated, hungry eyes take in the sight of his swaying, swiveling hips. Your hands don't hesitate to come up and lightly hold his hip, feeling the muscles twitch and flex underneath your fingers. Your nails dig in slightly, causing Pentious to let out an appreciative groan. You want to hear more of it, so you do something that takes him by surprise.

You press your lips against his pelvis, on a part of him where the smooth skin just barely starts to transition into his scales. You can't help yourself as you begin to suckle hard on it, determined to leave a mark that will show up on his dark skin tone. His eyes widen greatly and his hips stop swaying almost immediately, as he hunches over in shock and lets out a surprised moan. His hands fly down to gently grip the fluffy fur on top of your head. He bites his bottom lip, worrying it between his teeth as he hisses softly-- not in pain, but in pleasure. He's surprised-- he knew the skin on his pelvis was sensitive but he didn't know it was _that_ sensitive. You accidentally nip down on him and while it feels good, he doesn't want to get too excited so he warns you.

"Easy, easy... Don't-- _Aahh.."_

"I'm almost done.." You murmur, your lips barely moving against his skin as you continue to nibble and suckle on his hip.

You eventually release your mouth's hold on him with a wet 'pop' and sit back to admire your handiwork. There's a large dark purple bruise on his hip, in the shape of your mouth. You look up at him, watching as he admires it, tilting his head as he hisses appreciatively while running a clawed finger over the hickey itself.

"Thank you. Beautiful artwork." He says with a smirk.

"You're welcome... Bath?" You ask, finally start to come out of your lustful state. 

"Yesss, let's get in. I'm ssstarting to get cold."

Sir Pentious climbs in first, because he takes up more room. He takes his time settling down in the water, leaning against the back of the tub comfortably. Once he's ready, he looks up at you, and offers a hand to help keep you steady. You take off your nightgown, and graciously take his hand so you can climb into the tub. Once you do, you settle down in the water right beside your boyfriend, cuddling against him as the pair of you sigh contentedly. 

"Thisss feels nice." He says, his tongue flickering as he rolls the 's' in the word 'this'.

You look up at him with droopy eyes and a relaxed smile. "It is. Do you want to keep soaking, or do you want me to scrub you down?"

"Keep ssssoaking. Come here... sssstraddle me." He says softly.

Your brow furrows in confusion, but you follow his instructions. "Ok, why?" You ask as you climb on top of him, settling your weight comfortably on his lap.

"Well, I can't kissss you when you're cuddled into my ssside." He says with a gentle smile.

Blushing, you giggle bashfully before leaning in to press a loving kiss to his lips. The kiss itself sends a spark down your body and straight to your belly, causing you to heat up as does the kiss. Your hands come up to wrap around his neck and shoulders as you eagerly kiss him with heated fervor. He's just as eager, because one of his hands comes up to caress your cheek while the other runs his fingers through the silky wet fur on the back of your head. He doesn't mind kissing you, despite your whiskers being close to your lips-- he just continues to kiss you as if they aren't there. He's focused, his lips massaging and moving against yours in a passionate, fiery dance of love.

When you part, you both pant softly, out of breath but still very much happy.

"Kissssing you is always an adventure." He softly admits.

"Is it really?" You ask while smiling.

"Yesss!"

You giggle and nuzzle your cheek against his appreciatively, as you hold him close, shamelessly draping your body across his in a comfortable fashion. He doesn't mind, his body is strong enough to support you. Plus, you give off such wonderful heat with your fur which is a bonus. Before long, you sit up and lean over to grab some soap and a scrubby brush. You pour the soap onto the brush, and begin to lightly scrub Sir Pentious's body. He smiles, never taking his eyes off of you as you scrub him down. Your whiskers twitch as you bite your lower lip in concentration, as you completely focus on getting him clean. 

"Am I scrubbing too hard?"

"No."

"Okay, good. Let me know if I get too rough."

"You're fine, beloved."

You grin softly in response to the pet name. You always love it when he calls you 'beloved'. It's sweet... Anyway, once he's been completely scrubbed down, he slides underwater and rinses himself off. When he comes back up, he immediately inhales-- he's never been able to hold his breath underwater for very long since you've known him, he doesn't have the best lungs after dealing with all the smoke from the explosions Cherri Bomb put him through. It takes him a minute to catch his breath, but he's alright. Once he's able to properly breathe, he reaches over for your fur shampoo and squeezes a bit of it into his hands. You raise your eyebrows curiously. "No scrubby brush?"

"No."

"Ok. That's fine.. but why?"

"I want to touch you." He says, as he lathers the soap up in his hands.

You blush deeply, and spit out an embarrassed; "Oh! Ok!"

He chuckles and begins to rub you down. His claws lightly scratch your skin as he works the shampoo into your fur and into your skin, thoroughly cleaning you. You can't help but close your eyes and purr loudly, as he scrubs you all over with his hands. Taking his time, he massages it into your fur and skin until he's certain that the area is 100% clean. He does this to your entire body, until the last part of you that needs to be cleaned is your scalp. He works his claws into your scalp, grinning especially widely when you let out a little moan as your scalp begins to tingle pleasantly from the attention-- you think Lucky Lucy called that sensation 'ASMR' or something. You'll have to double check it later... 

You become surprised, however, when he begins to scrub down your body a second time. 

"You're just doing this because you want to feel me up..." You tease playfully, sounding entirely relaxed.

"Guilty." He immediately retorts, causing your chest to shake with silent laughter. 

"Pervert!"

"Also guilty."

You snort, and immediately begin to laugh out loud. You're laughing so hard in fact, that he is having trouble keeping you still.

"Ssstop it! You're sssquirming!" He hisses impatiently.

"I can't help it." You laugh, trying to keep yourself still long enough for him to finish scrubbing you down. He takes his time, lingering a little longer around your curves this time around. You can't help but giggle as he openly admires you.

"Alright. Rinse off."

You nod and dive underwater to do just that. You're able to hold your breath long enough to scrub the soap out of your fur for the most part, but you do have to come back up to get some more air to continue... you have a lot of fur, after all. When you resurface, you pant heavily, and shake your fur free of the excess water, sending it flying all over the bathroom.

"Woah, hey hey hey, watch it!" Sir Pentious says, shielding his eyes from the soapy water.

"Sorry. Sort of. Not really." You giggle. When Sir Pentious removes his arms, he looks at you and immediately snorts, hand up to cover his mouth. You grin deviously, already knowing what he finds hilarious. He struggles to hold it back, and snickers and snorts before finally the dam breaks and he throws his head back, laughing so hard that tears roll down his cheeks.

"Something tickle your fancy?"

"Oh my fancy was tickled alright!" He laughs heartily. "You look like a little puffy pom-pom that they use in thosssse child artsss and craftsss!"

"Well, am I a _sexy_ pom-pom?" You snort, fluttering your eyelashes for effect. That alone has Pentious reeling into another bout of uncontrollable laughter.

"Hahaha! It's like your fur jussst went POOF!" He says giggling like he's insane.

You giggle along before you finally say "Ok, ok. Let's go get dressed."

Sir Pentious nods. "Alright beloved, heeheehee. Let's go."

You both climb out of the bath, and grab your towels and begin to dry off. While you're drying off your face with your towel, however, Sir Pentious quickly puts on his robe before he wrings his towel up and then pops you on the rear end with it, causing you to screech, jump up in the air and spin around. Sir Pentious however, isn't dumb enough to stick around and is already slithering as fast as he can into the bedroom, cackling evilly.

"COME BACK HERE!" You scream, rushing to put your nightgown on over your head before chasing after him. He's very quick, despite being so large and having no legs. You have great difficulty in trying to catch him as he slides around the room, giggling evilly as you chase him.

"Stay still!"

"No!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

You both giggle, as you chase him. You do everything you can to try and catch up- climb over furniture, take shortcuts-- all of it is useless, because he just keeps on slithering away faster than you can sneeze. Just when you think you've got him, he dashes away. Damn it! You both continue to sprint around the room, when suddenly there is a loud, heavy, urgent sounding knock on your door. You and Sir Pentious come to a complete stop and stare at the door with confused expressions. You were off today, you had no duties or meetings scheduled... What was going on?

"Madame?" calls Gerard. 

"Yes Gerard?" You call from the other side of the door, still laughing.

"There's something you should see on the TV."

"Gerard, what's so important--"

"It's a Hellcat, Ma'am. Another Hellcat has been found."

You and Sir Pentious flew out of your bedroom immediately. Another Hellcat? This was big. Gerard hurriedly guides you through the manor and to the television room. Once you arrive, you and Sir Pentious sit down on the large upholstered tufted sofa, while Gerard nervously turns the TV back on. You're disturbed to find him so shaken. Nothing shakes Gerard, and you mean _nothing._ He's cleaned up dead bodies without breaking a sweat, he's been working for you for a _very_ _long, long time,_ so to see him obviously bothered by something has you concerned.

"What's going on, Gerard? What happened?" You ask, arms crossed over your chest as you become protective. Did someone bother him? Did you need to go after someone for trying to scare one of your best friends?

"I was cleaning the television room, and was listening to the TV for background noise... the news came up. Madame, I'm worried. What you will hear will upset you."

You all turn your heads and watch the news reporter on 666 news spout some bullshit about another turf war. 

"Will they repeat the sssegment?" Sir Pentious asks, just as concerned as you were. Sir Pentious admired the Hellcats. They showed real tenacity in achieving their goals, and were quite witty, from what you told him. Not all of them were as cruel as they had been depicted as in history, just a few bad apples spoiled the bunch. He knows what that's like, and he can relate.

"They should. They've been repeated it every hour on the dot. I only know that because Lucky Lucy came rushing in to tell me just after I found out. Look, they're about to bring it up again;"

_"....Breaking News earlier today! In the darker section of the city, a group known as the extremists claim to have found and caught a hellcat and intend to put it to death in a ritualistic ceremony tonight at 7. They told our reporters on scene that the ceremony will be public so that, and I quote; "everyone can enjoy the righteous punishment that all hellcats deserve". Here's June, live on scene. Hey June! What's going on?"_

_"Well, Fiona, it's chaotic, that's for sure! Crowds are already gathering here at Fate Street, down by the old toy factories and are waiting for the Extremists appear. Not much of them has been seen, other than the few that came out to set up the Gallows that they'll be using as a stage. Reporters have asked who the hellcat is, as many citizens are worried it's the hellcat overlord known as Kitty, who has done a lot of good to change the public's perception on Hellcats. Extremists informed us, however, that while the hellcat is not Kitty, they claim to 'have a rope with her name on it' and refused to say more."_

_"Any idea on who the hellcat is?"_

_"No, but our sources say that the hellcat in question is not an adult, but a child."_

Sir Pentious's flares his hood and gasps in horror, while you stand up and angrily roar "WHAT?!"

"That's why I said it was urgent." Gerard informs, nervously smoothing down his suit.

So that's what has Gerard in a spin. He has kids of his own-- despite being older, he's got a wife and a family of his own that live in the Manor-- lord knows it's large enough to house several large families and still have plenty of room. Gerard is a composed gentlemen, he wasn't a heavy sinner in life, and honestly didn't deserve to be in hell for what he did. He's a tough man, but he is as human as most demons can get when it comes to his moral compass. He strongly believes in a right and a wrong, and it obviously doesn't sit well with him that they're planning on executing a child.

You're angrily cracking your knuckles and fingers, mind reeling as you quickly come up with a plan. "Gerard, load up the Van."

"Woah woah woah beloved, just what are you planning on doing?!" Sir Pentious asks, alarmed.

"I'm rescuing the kid. I can't leave it to die, baby! It's just a kid! It doesn't deserve that!"

"I know that, that'sss why I'm coming with you."

"But-"

"I'm coming with you and that'sss _final._ I will not lose you to a group of sssscoundrels and roguesss!" Sir Pentious hisses as he stands up from his seat and angrily straightens his hat with a determined nod. You smile softly and caress the side of his face, smiling wider when he leans into your touch.

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/187285942@N03/49624259326/in/dateposted/)

You were driven by Gerard in your giant red van, with Draven, your three-headed hellhound bodyguard and 'big brother', in the passenger seat beside him. It was a wonder how he fit, but he claimed to be quite comfortable. Your van does have more head-space than your limo does, so maybe that's why. You chose the van as your vehicle because it's the least recognizable out of all of the vehicles you own. It's also armored, so in case it's shot at as you escape, you won't have to worry about being taken out.

Sir Pentious sits with you in the back of the van, an arm wrapped protectively around you, as he stares out of the heavily tinted red window.

Everyone in this car is ready for war.

Draven especially.

His great, great, grandparents were alive in hell when the hellcats were around, and had been saved by a small group of them when they got caught in the middle of a turf war. Draven, of all creatures and demons that reside in hell, especially knew that Hellcats did not deserve the reputation they had received. Not all of them were bad, and he could relate because while he was a hellhound, which were advertised as some of the best workers to have in hell, he _also_ had three heads, was very tall, and was considered a strange anomaly because of those things. He knew what it was like to feel hated, and he was sympathetic to you and your cause.

That's why he decided to call himself your 'big brother' because even though you were older than he was, he was a _very_ large demon, and anyone that had a bone to pick with you would have to go through him first. 

You, Draven, and Sir Pentious are dressed in clothes to hide your identities. You and Sir Pentious have cloaks on that cover the majority of your body. Sir Pentious's cloak was extra long to hide the markings on his long body. The less recognizable you all were, the more of a chance you had in getting closer.

"We're here." Gerard says. "Doors will be unlocked, engine will be running. Hurry, the ceremony is going to start soon."

"Thanks Gerard." You say as you hop out of the van along with Sir Pentious and Draven.

All three of you hurriedly make your way down the alley, tightly pulling down your hoods.

"Ssso how are we going to do this?"

"I'm going to toss a dagger, and you and I are going to run forward to catch the kid before he hits the ground so he doesn't get hurt."

"And me, Sis?" Draven asks softly so his voice doesn't carry down the alley.

"I'll need you to go hulk on the guys that chase after us."

"I can do that."

"Thank you. Also, uh, Draven, darling?"

"..Yes?"

"Don't feel bad if you have to kill them. The extremists are known for murdering anyone that gets in their way... they've killed innocents before. It's part of the initiative to get in, so none of them are innocent."

"Then it will be a pleasure to squish them like the roaches they are."

You smile softly. "Alright. Are we ready?"

"Yesssss."

"Alright. Go team!"

Your little trio finally exits the long alleyway, and is immediately met with the sight of a large crowd, hovering by the front of the gallows. They're all talking among themselves eagerly, all eyes wide, bright, and focused on the gallows in front of them. Their excited faces makes you sick to your stomach, and you swallow down the urge to gag as a result because you knew if you do gag, then you will definitely be sick. There's a noose already tied up, swaying ominously in the breeze. The breeze itself is no comfort, and threatens to reveal your trio when it catches your hoods just right. Thankfully, you're all able to catch your hoods before they fall down and expose you. 

"That was clossssee." Sir Pentious lowly hisses.

"Very. Stay close, guys. Let's get right in front."

Draven And Pentious follow behind you to the very front of the crowd. Some people complain loudly about not being able to see from behind Draven, but when he turns his head to look at them and growls lowly, they immediately shut up. A faint church bell rings in the distance, but brings no comfort.

It's 7 PM.

It's time for the ceremony.

You watch as people, who you recognize as the extremist due to the bright red masks they all wear, come out all on stage. The two that catch your eye are the pair of extremist that appear to be shoving a skinny short person towards the noose, their hands bound behind their back. When the person is shoved particularly roughly, they fall to the floor and are quickly ripped off the ground by the two burly monsters that accompany him. As the person is grabbed, you hear a feline-like pained cry from underneath the burlap bag that they're wearing on their head, confirming your worst fear.

"Fuck." Draven snarls under his breath. "It really is a kid. Did you hear the way he yelped? Definitely a child."

"Thisss is not good..." Sir Pentious hisses. He admittedly has a soft spot for kids, and doesn't like the idea of one dying over something they didn't do.

"No it's not..." You quietly agree, staring at the kid as they rip off the burlap bag off of his face. 

Yep.

_It's a kid._

Gosh, they're so young! Fiery orange fur shines in the red moonlight, despite that it's covered in dirt and dried blood. Three bright colbalt blue eyes look over the crowd, widening in fear at the amount of people. Their fur bristles and they whimper, clearly frightened.

"Yep. That's a hellcat." You murmur softly. "And by the looks of it, he's stuck in his full demon form."

"Why? How can you tell he'ssss sssstuck?" Sir Pentious asks, leaning closer to you protectively.

"His third eye is out. He's blinking a lot, more so than is necessary. He's likely trying to close it, but can't because he's too scared. My guess is that the guys startled him, causing him to open up his eye in defense. That's probably how they found out about him."

The kid's eyes look over the crowd. He's so scared that you can see him trembling and shaking like he was dipped in a cold bucket of water. His fur is bristled, and his tail sways anxiously from side to side, whipping about as he takes in more and more of the crowd. Then, his eyes fall to you, Pentious, and Draven, the only people in the entire crowd who's faces are not revealed. This makes him curious.

His eyes flash. _He's using foresight!_

His eyes rapidly move back and forth-- likely seeing a vision-- before they finally stop glowing and promptly widen in shock. He's probably figured out what you're here for. You decide to make a risky move in hopes of calming him down in case his vision wasn't 100% clear; you partially pull down your hood, exposing _your_ third eye, and hold a finger to your lips in a hushing manner. You use your telepathic abilities to project your thoughts into his head;

_"Relax. You're going to be okay, honey. Trust me, I'll get you out of here."_

You see the child swallow thickly, and he nods, just barely noticeable. _"You're doing great, kiddo! Just stay strong for me!"_

He nods once more, tears filling all three of his eyes. He's still scared, but if there's a chance he can get out of here alive, he'll take it!

You quickly pull back down your hood over your face, and watch the ceremony as it begins.

A big guy-- one who is larger than the rest of the extremists, pulls out a microphone and begins talking;

"Beloved children of violence! Welcome to the show!" He calls out cheerfully, making the crowd go berserk. Once again, you resist the urge to throw up, sickened by the bloodthirsty crowd. It's _disgusting!_

"We are here today to remember the death of our ancestors, who were wrongfully slaughtered in the schemes created by those vile hellcats! We, the extremists, come to humbly offer a sacrifice to our ancestors in the form of this hellcat child!" He says motioning to the frightened hellkitten, who shrinks back in fear as the man's hand swings a little too close to his face-- a movement that tells you that they've likely beaten and tortured him before bringing him out here. Poor kid!

As the crowd roars and cheers, you can feel your anger bubble up inside of you. Adrenaline floods your system, and rage floods your veins as you become angry. _Very angry._ They thought that killing an innocent child was OK? They complained about the violence committed by your ancestors, but when did more violence ever stop a war from happening? This child did nothing wrong, he was probably minding his own business before these brutes nabbed him. He wasn't the ones who slaughtered their ancestors-- the ones who did that were already all dead! Why punish the child who did nothing wrong?!

"With his death, we shall move forward! We shall bring the dawn of a new age, where we shall live and remember our fallen ancestors, and rain hell down upon their enemies!"

You sneer when the crowd cheers as the announcer drones on and on. Soon, he _finally_ stops talking, and turns motions to someone standing by a lever. The hellcat looks at you nervously as the noose is tied around his neck, and you just barely nod at him while you slowly reach for the dagger that's strapped to your thigh. "Get ready." You murmur softly to the others. Draven and Pentious brace themselves, mentally gearing themselves up for a fight.

Then, the level is pulled, and with a scream, the kid drops.

You throw the dagger, sending it flying through the air straight for the rope. The blade is sharp, and cuts right through the rope, and drives itself into a wooden post behind the gallows. You and Sir Pentious burst into a sprint, rushing to catch the child before he hits the floor. Thankfully, you manage to catch him in your arms. You use your pyromancy to burn through the hellcat's bindings, and put it out before he can get burned. You can hear the extremists rushing to get off the stand and get to you, Pentious, and the kid as you and Sir Pentious take off your cloaks. No use in hiding your identity now!

"Ok, time to run! DRAVEN!"

"Got it!" He snarls, running forward and using his large paws like battering rams, knocking away the wave of extremists that come after you.

You run with Sir Pentious and the kid, who desperately tries to keep up, limping as he runs. Draven slowly trails you and Pentious, doing his best to keep the extremists from following you as you run down the long alleyway. However, one of them managed to slip between his legs and is now running right for you!

"SIS!" He cries out, in warning, unable to go and help you himself as he tries to keep the rest of the mob back single handedly. You have no time to react as a hand suddenly grabs at the fur on the back of your head and _yanks_ you back really roughly, causing you to cry out in pain. Sir Pentious stops in his tracks at the sound of your yelp, and whips around. He flares his hood and hisses angrily at the sight of one of the extremists roughly manhandling you and the kid, and bursts forward, and rips the guy off of you both, tossing him across the alleyway so hard that he slams into a wall. 

"KEEP YOUR FILTHY HANDSSS OFF MY WOMAN, YOU DIRTY COCKSSSUCKER!" Sir Pentious violently hisses out one of the many insults he's picked up from you when you're pissed off.

You try to stumble back onto your feet and check the kid. "Kid, are you okay?"

"He stepped on my foot! It hurts to step down on it!"

You growl angrily-- not at the kid, but at the guy who stomped on him. "I'll have to carry you then. It's okay, C'mere, hun!" 

You scoop him up in your arms to the best of your ability, and hobble over to the van as quickly as you can, while the terrified hellkitten in your arms clings to you. 

Meanwhile, Sir Pentious is busy wrestling with the man who dared laid a hand on you. He throws a punch at the guy's face, only for it to be caught. Sir Pentious throws another punch, only for it to be caught as well. He tries to push his fists against's the man's hands, but he won't budge. Frustrated and irritated, Sir Pentious raises his tail and promptly bitch slaps the guy with his tail so hard that he cracks his head against the concrete and goes unconscious. 

"BABY! DRAVEN!" You cry out, from the safety of the van, as you and the kid climb in like your lives depend on it-- which they do. The boys pop their heads up and look at you, before hurriedly hauling ass towards the van. The mob chases them, but they are able to get in without much trouble. Gerard immediately locks the doors, just in time as the mob of extremists surround the van, blocking you in. They bang angrily on the doors, trying to foolishly break the bulletproof glass-- but they can't even so much as leave a dent against the metal shell of the car. They think, stupidly, that they have you surrounded.

However, Gerard isn't one to be fucked with. 

He revvs the engine, and drives forward, promptly crushing several of the extremists under the weight of the van. After seeing their friends crushed, the rest dive out of the way to avoid the same fate, leaving Gerard a clear path to drive off. Realizing he is finally safe, the Hellkitten bursts into tears and collapses in your and Sir Pentious's arms in the back of the van. He sobs **_loudly_** against Sir Pentious's chest, who stares at you uncomfortably-- comforting crying children isn't something he's familiar with. You shake your head gently, and motion for him to wrap his arms tightly around the child, which he hesitantly does. 

You gently rub the child's back, and try to distract them.

"What's your name, kid?"

The kid sniffles and pulls off of Sir Pentious's chest. "R-razza. My name is Razza."

"Razza, huh? Cool name. How old are you?"

"Thank you... I'm 8..."

 _DAMN,_ he's young. But, that might mean he has a family! "Alright Razza, my name Kitty. This is my boyfriend, and the big guy up front is my brother. Next to him is my driver, Gerard. He'll take you anywhere you want. Do you have a place you want us to drop you off at?"

"No... I... They... I have no one to go back to now..."

"....Did they...?" You ask, unsure of how to ask the question you have in mind. It's not quite right to ask a child if his parents were killed, but how else are you going to ask? However, it seems Razza knows what you're going to ask, because he begins to cry as he nods his head rapidly. You frown, flattening your feline ears in sympathy. The kid was an orphan too? How sad!

"They burned down the house with them in it... I have no one! I have no home to go back to! **I WANT MY MAMA**!!!" He screams, starting to sob all over again. Your motherly instincts kick in, and you rush to pull Razza into a comforting hug. He screams into your chest, tears soaking into your fur. You look up at Sir Pentious and frown. He frowns deeply at the child and reaches out to rub his back reassuringly.

"We can think of ssssomething..." He offers in a soft voice. "We can help."

"Y-you can? You can take me to a safe place? But where?"

You begin to run the tips of your claws through Razza's fur on his scalp. "Mhm. There is a city full of places where you can stay, and I personally know a bunch of nice people that could treat you right."

"The city? I've never been to the city until today.. My parents and I lived on the outskirts of the city-- they said the city is full of people that wanted to hurt us... I guess they were right..." He says sadly, getting a distant look in his eye and memories flood his brain. You frown. It makes sense that hellcats would live on the outskirts-- it was a hard life out there-- very isolating, but it also meant you were safer... _usually._

"The city isn't all that bad. My part of the city isn't, at least."

 _"Your_ part of the city?" He asks.

"Yep!"

"Hey, are you that overlord lady?!" He asks, suddenly becoming excited and bouncing in the seat. "My parents talked about you all the time!!! They said you did such good things for the hellcats! They said you brought hope to hellcats everywhere!! I had a poster of you on my wall dressed up as a Commander in an army!! _You're my hero!!"_

Your choke on a sob that bubbles in your throat, covering your mouth to hide it. He called you his hero! _His hero!_ _D'oh! Right in the feels!_

Sir Pentious smiles softly when he sees the effect that the compliment has on you-- he knows how hard you've worked for hellcats. You always told him you thought that there were more hiding out in the city. _Turns out you were more correct than you thought._

Then, Razza turns to Sir Pentious.

"And you're Sir Pentious! You're Kitty's boyfriend!"

Your boyfriend's eyes widen in shock-- he's never been recognized before... at least, not in a pleasant way.

"Yesss, that'sss me..."

"My parents said it was really nice of you to start dating Miss Kitty. They always said they thought it was so nice that someone would look past the history of a Hellcat and still love them. So many see us and assume we're all really mean... but you didn't! You're really brave, mister!!!"

Sir Pentious's eyes water along with yours, and he turns his head and uses his hood to hide his face. "Thank you! Yesss, thank you very much!" He sniffles. He's never been called brave before! D'agh!

Once he's able to get a hold of himself, he looks at you. He can see the internal debate you're having with yourself, as you stare back and forth between Razza and him. When you look up back up at him, Sir Pentious quickly mouths; 'I don't mind.'

Your eyes bulge, and you mouth back; 'Really?'

He nods, a soft smile on his face.

You get a wide grin, and look down at Razza. He watches you curiously, tilting his head as he becomes confused as to what you're smiling about. 

"How would you like to live with Sir Pentious and I?"

Razza's eyes widen. "Really?!"

"Sure! We're home a lot, and you'd never be short of play-mates. We live in a _really_ big house where a bunch of my friends work. Sometimes they bring their kids with them. You'd be able to make friends, you'd have a place to sleep, you'd have a place to eat, we could enroll you into school--"

"I could go to school?!" He asks excitedly.

"Yeah, if you wanted to!"

"What... what about my old friends...?"

"Hmm... One day, you could take me there. I could talk to them and their parents, give them a nicer, safer place to stay."

"You'd do that?!"

"Of course!"

"Wow! You really _are_ nice! My parents were right about you!" He smiles widely, but then tilts his head as he thinks. "Do I have to call you Mama now that I'm living with you?"

Sir Pentious chokes on his own breath at the question and pounds his chest as he tries to force himself to breathe.

"Oh gosh no!" You giggle while waving your hand dismissively. "I'll be your big sister, not your mama! Makes things easier that way!"

"Ok! Makes sense!"

You both lean back in the car, and Razza hugs you appreciatively.

"Thank you." He whispers.

You smile down at him, and open your mouth to speak when the van suddenly stops.

"Miss Kitty?"

"Yes Gerard?"

"We're here."

You nod, and look down at Razza.

"Here we go!"

* * *

After you arrive home, you summon your entire staff and introduce them to Razza. You kindly explained the situation and said he was to be treated with the utmost respect. After you explained everything, the entire staff warmly accepted Razza into the family, saying that they'd bring their kids by soon so that he could make some new friends. Surprisingly, it was Lucky Lucy, the imp, who offered her services to be his personal maid. Razza accepted, and, like any happy 8 year old, gave Lucy a big ol' hug to show his appreciation. That made her cry and say; "He's so fluffin' CUTE!"

Lucky Lucy is a college student, with horrible anxiety and a heart condition which made it hard for her to calm down after becoming startled... she normally strayed away from kids because they tend to be loud and noisy which scares her, but you suppose something about Razza stood out to her because she didn't hesitate when she offered herself as tribute to the little Hellkitten.

"So it's settled then! Razza, Lucy here will be your personal maid. Now, just because she's your maid doesn't mean she has to do everything for you-- you know that, right?" You explain kindly.

"Yes, Ma'am!" He said, polite as can be.

"Good! I doubt I have to explain it to you much, but... Lucy startles easily. Please try not to scare her, ok?" You say with a friendly wink.

"Ok, sis."

Your eyes water when he calls you 'Sis' for the first time, and you sniffle. Yup! You're definitely gonna ugly-cry!

"You don't have to call me 'Sis' right away, you know that, right? I don't want you to feel like you _have_ to because I did something nice for you."

"I know! But my mama always said if someone is kind enough to help you out more than once, then they are a true friend! If they help you after that, then that makes them family! You saved my life so... that's really important to me!" He says, his bright blue eyes shining as he smiles up at you cheerfully. You let out an ugly, watery-sounding noise as you turn and bury your face into Sir Pentious's chest and let out a couple chest-shaking sobs. He smiles, and shakes his head while playfully rolling his eyes and chuckling. He lightly pats your back a few times before rubbing it.

"It'sss alright, pretty Kitty." He says softly, just loud enough for you to hear.

"He's so sweet, I'm gonna get cavities. I'm gonna get diabetes, and then I'm gonna **DIE,** he's so sweet." You murmur into his chest.

"You better not die, I need you around." He playfully growls in your ear, making you giggle before you sniffle. Pulling away, you wipe your eyes.

"Ok. Ok. I can do this, right? _We_ can do this?" You ask Sir Pentious for reassurance.

"Of course we can!" Sir Pentious declares cheerfully.

You nod, sniffling again. "Alright."

You look at Lucy. "Take him to pick his room. Ok?"

"I get to pick my room!?"

"You sure do, little man!" Lucy says, smiling. "Follow me, and we can go get you started."

"How many rooms are there?"

"Well, there's the kitchen, there's the television room, there's the art studio and then theres..."

You and Sir Pentious watch as Lucy and Razza walk off into the manor holding hands, as the rest of the staff returns to their duties. As they all retreat, you lean against Sir Pentious's chest and sigh heavily.

"You did very good today." He says.

"Did I?" You ask softly, sounding unsure of yourself.

Pentious loops his index finger under your chin, and gently guides your face so you look up at him. 

"Why don't we head up to our room? We can get in bed, you can relax on my coilsss while I give you one of thossse back massssages you alwaysss give me. Sssound ok?"

"That sounds wonderful."

You both head upstairs and into your room. Sir Pentious locks the door behind you, while you quickly undress, wanting to get all of your restrictive clothes off of you as soon as possible. You plop down on the bed, fully nude, and wait for Sir Pentious. He slithers forward, hips swaying hypnotically as he approaches the bed with a bottle of massage oil in hand.

You eye the massage oil. "Where did you grab that one?"

"It was on your vanity."

"Oh, ok. How do you want to do this?"

He says nothing, he just silently slithers into bed while discarding his suit along the way until he's just as nude as you are. Carefully, he loosely coils himself around you, and positions you so you rest are draped over his coils with your naked back exposed to him. You're resting comfortably on your knees, your tail loosely curled around your feet so that he can get close to you. He slides up behind you and pours a generous amount of oil onto your back. He passes the bottle to the nub of his tail, which wraps around it and guides it over to a nightstand where it won't get spilled.

Then, he begins to massage your back.

You groan softly when you feel the soft pads of his fingers dig underneath your shoulder blades, swirling around in circular motions. He never lingers in one spot for too long, and doesn't press down too hard, which makes you wonder if he took notes on how you gave him massages because you do the same thing. He works his way up to your and neck, and gently massages up the back of it, gently working out any tension in your spinal cord. You can't help but groan softly at how nice it feels, especially when he starts to massage your shoulders, working out all of the tightness in them.

"How did you learn all this?" You slur.

"I had a wonderful teacher." He says softly.

You snort softly, but quickly let out another soft moan as he begins to work his way down your back. He focuses for a time on your lower back, pushing his fingers into the base of your spine massaging it in circular motions.

"How doessss that feel, my beloved?"

"It feels sooooo goooood... Are you sure you didn't take lessons?"

He snorts. "I'm very much ssssure."

"Mmmm, that feels so very nice." You purr loudly.

He continues to massage your body, completely focused on making you feel good... that is, until you let out a moan that sounds particularly... _pornographic._

Then he finds himself wanting to make you feel good in another way.

He slowly slithers closer to you, and experimentally pushes his pelvis against your ass. You, who had been half-asleep, squeak as you snap fully awake when you feel the familiar feeling of a bulge against your ass cheeks.

"Baby?" You ask softly.

He says nothing as his hand comes to rest at the base of your spine, massaging your lower back gently as another hand gently grips the base of your tail and lifts it, exposing your puckered hole and your pussy. Sir Pentious isn't interested in your ass, however. _It's your pussy that he wants._ A groan is forced for your lips when you feel him press his bulging scales against your pussy lips, and slowly begin to grind into you. He's teasing both you and himself as he does this, you realize. He rolls his head back and lets out a soft, breathy moan as he slowly grinds into you. The scales of his pelvis brush against your clit, causing your body to instinctively seek it out and ground your hips against his bulge everytime he pushes into you. 

Your head rolls forward, your hot breath hitting his coils as you try to control yourself from completely losing control. It's like a game-- the more you hold back in the beginning, the better it feels at the end when you finally release yourself. He opens his eyes, and finally notices the way you push back into him when he rocks against you. He can't help but grin as pride swells in his chest-- he loves knowing that he can make you feel good. He rocks his hips particularly rougher this time, making you cry out.

"Fuck!"

"Mmm, hmhmhm. Feel good, my ssssweet?"

"Yes... Yes, it does. I... I like the way you pull me closer with my tail, and hold my steady by pressing my back down."

He leans down and hisses appreciatively into your ear, his tongue flickering out and teasingly licking the lobe of your feline ear. He gently nibbles along it, while rolling his eyes into the back of his head and grinding into you a little harder.

"Mmmmphff.." He moans, with your ear in his mouth. You start to pant, and become anxious for more.

"Please.." 

"Please what?" He says, thrusting into you roughly causing you to let out a loud moan of;

"Fuck me!"

He smirks deviously, and hisses as he leans back up. He pulls away from you, letting go of your tail so he can lift his scales. His two cocks come bursting out of the vents, and he sighs in relief, rolling his head back and closing his eyes as he strokes one of them steadily for a moment. Then, he sits back up and looks down at your cunt, and slowly and steadily pushes into you while holding the base of his cock. The feeling of him finally pushing into you makes you both groan, as your walls stretch around his thick cock to accommodate his large size. Your nails dig into his coils slightly as you hold onto them for stability as he bottoms out inside of you. However, when he doesn't start immediately thrusting, you wiggle your hips impatiently, making him stir from within you. Immediately a choked moan leaves his throat and both of his hands come flying down to grip your hips hard.

"Don't." He growls softly.

"Mmmmphf!" You whine impatiently.

"I know, but I'm trying to calm down firsssst. I don't want to burssst immediately inssssside of you."

"But you feel so good throbbing inside of me... I want to feel you ram into me.. I want to feel you shove your cock so deep inside of me that my entire body rocks, I want you to-- FUCK!"

Unable to hold himself back any more, he begins to roughly thrust into you, slamming himself repeatedly deep into your cunt. 

"Yesssss!" He hisses out, gripping your hips tightly as he rocks his hips into you from behind. You mewl weakly, unable to do much else as the pleasure starts to steadily rise, the knot within your stomach tightening as the room begins to fill with the sound of his moans and growls, and your mewls and whimpers as he pounds into you like his life depends on it.

"Please, please don't stop. Please, don't fucking stop!"

"I don't-- _Shhhit!--_ plan on it!" He groans, as one hand comes up and grabs a hold of your tail, like a leash. You cry out, as the tugging sensations sends electric shocks of sexual pleasure through your entire body and back down to your cunt, making your pussy throb eagerly and your walls tighten around him. Sir Pentious feels you throb, and hunches over as your walls clench down on his cock and begin to milk him for all he's worth. You reach down in-between your body and his coils, reaching for his second cock. He gasps, and outright moans like a whore when you wrap your fingers around it and begin to steadily stroke it in tandem with his thrusts.

Lust steadily overwhelms his brain, causing him to set a new pace-- a brutal one, where he ends up pounding himself into your g-spot so roughly that your entire body rocks against his coils. He increases the force behind his thrusts by pulling on your tail causing you to rock back into him every time he slams his hips up into you. Your moans become higher in pitch, and you become more and more desperate each time he thrusts against your sweet spot.

"Fuck! Please! Please, please, I wanna cum! Please make me cum!"

Hearing you beg and plead so sweetly awakens some unknown hidden beast within Sir Pentious, causing him to both speed up and thrust harder into you, causing you to bury your face into his coils and scream his name at the top of your lungs. You feel the knot in your stomach jolt, and you know you're about to cum any moment.

"Jussst! A little! More!" He moans loudly. "Kitty, I'm gonna-- FUCK! Kittyyyyy!"

With one final, harsh thrust, Sir Pentious shouts your name as he begins to spill rope after rope of cum into your tight little pussy, causing you to orgasm as the same time when you feel him continue to thrust desperately and frantically into you, trying to chase those last few moments of pleasure. Your orgasms overwhelm your entire bodies, making the pair of you twitch and convulse as your orgasms hit you both in waves. He clings to you, and steadily rocks his hips into you, trying to help the both of you ride out the waves of your intense orgasms.

When the final drop of cum has been spilled, he steadily pulls himself out of you and collapses on his coils beside you. 

He sighs, and pulls you close into his arms, loosening the coils around you so you both can slide towards the top of the bed and go to sleep. He gently lays you on your side of the bed, and snuggles close to you.

"Did I do alright?" He murmurs softly.

"You did wonderful. The massage and the sex." You gigglesnort, causing him to chuckle along with you.

You both sit there, basking in the afterglow when he asks you a question;

"Do you think Razza will be ok?"

That surprises you. Was he growing a soft spot for the kid already?

"I think he'll be fine. He's got us to look after him."

"I jusssst worry. It'sss gonna take time for him to processsss things... Jusssst like it did for me, when you found me."

Aaah. So that's what it is. He sees a bit of himself in the kid, somehow.

"We'll take care of him." You reassure him, holding him tight to your body. "That's what you and I do, right? We take care of each other, because we love each other. Razza just needs some guidance, and some reassurance that he'll be OK.... and if he has trouble getting used to all of the changes, I'm sure a certain snake demon of mine can help smooth things over, right?"

"Who?"

You snort. "You, you dingbat. I was talking about _you!"_

"OH!" He laughs. "Ssssorry! I did it again, didn't I?"

"Yes, yes you did but it's ok. I still love you." You chuckle.

"And I love you. More than anything. My little Hellkitty."

♥

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Sorry the smut was short!  
> I wanted to get this posted before 2 AM 😂
> 
> So, what did you guys think? What do you think about Razza? Let me know!
> 
> Comments and Kudos are dope as hell, as always! I love reading em! The bigger, the better!  
> Anyway, love yo faces! I'll see you in the next one!  
> -Mistress


End file.
